catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greaser Dogs
The Greaser Dogs (also known as the Greasers) are a street gang consisting of three tough dogs named Cliff, Shriek, and Lube. They serve as antagonists in the show, next to Rancid Rabbit and Winslow. They act no differently than school playground bullies, picking on anyone either weaker or different than them. They pick on CatDog (mostly Cat), and their only reason seems to be "CatDog's a FREAK!" Their usual nickname for them is "Catbutt," because Dog has Cat for a rear end. Dog sometimes gets along with them because he is a canine as well. They initiated him in the gang in the episode "Full Moon Fever", after he had pr oven his worth as a "real" dog. The Greaser Dogs also have a fear of ticks, which usually renders them helpless in almost any situation. The name Greasers is a slight reference to the novel The Outsiders. Description ﻿The only thing standing between CatDog and perfect happiness is a trio of mean, brain-challenged canines called the Greaser Dogs. Cliff is the macho-but-mucho stupido leader of the pack. Shriek’s the poodle gone wrong. And Lube is the one who makes Cliff and Shriek look smart. They’d have you quaking on your boots if they weren’t all as dumb as a box of dog biscuits! Members ﻿Clifford Main article: Cliff Clifford Maurice Feltbottom, often called by his nickname, Cliff, is the macho but dimwitted leader of the Greaser Dogs. Look at him wrong, and he'll pound you with his cinder-block-like bulldog paw. He may pound you even if you look at him right. Fortunately, Cliff's got the mental capacity of a pack of dog biscuits, so he's easily outsmarted. He enjoys beating up Cat and Dog, mainly Cat. The character also spends time annoying Eddie the squirrel, who longs to be a Greaser Dog like Cliff. Shriek Dubois Main article: Shriek Shriek Dubois is the only girl in the Greaser Dog group. She is a tiny white poodle, with a high pitched, squeaky voice with a slight raspy quality to it. Though she is as tough and loyal as the other two, she's very emotional romantically and has a secret crush on Dog, though he never appears to notice. Shriek will not hit Dog and will only hit Cat. She came from a rich family, but she did not like the posh life, and so she left home and became a Greaser. Shriek is the only Greaser with a visible tail. Ignatius Ignatius Catfield McDog, more commonly known as Lube, is a hound dog, and the slowest and sweetest one of the Greaser Dog group. He'll forget what he's saying and slur his speech. He's the most loyal of the three Greasers. Despite his dull wit, like his parents, Lube has lots of musical talent and can sing very well. It is important to note a character design modification that occurred after the first episode; in the first episode "Dog Gone", Lube appeared with black dot eyes and long brown hair that extended down to his nose. In subsequent episodes, his appearance was changed and remained that way until the end of the series. In one episode he rolls up his right trouser and takes off a wooden leg. He also works part-time as a mechanic. His parents, a cat mother and a dog father, appeared in the series finale and said that Lube got separated from them a long time ago. Also in the series finale, Lube is shown to have had a sister, who tries to marry Cat. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dogs Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Animals